Wish You Were Here
by etcetra101
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were urged by Erza to leave on a job without her. Erza not telling them the reason, Lucy ends up fightling with Erza who wants to kill her as something darks fills Magnolia. Bad summary, but Nalu Gralu and what not hope you enjoy! :3 .


Lucy ran down the abandoned streets of Magnolia trying to not be found. Her body ached from all the fights she had been in earlier. She dodged barrels as she turned a sharp corner to turn down another street. "Dammit why!?" She cried to herself. "Why is this happening!" She pushed her body forward as it grew exhausted.

"If I win this it'll go back to normal, I can do this there's only a few left." She panted as she ran down the cobble street. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she grew frustrated. "Natsu, Gray... where are you...?" She said softly to herself.

"Found you, Lucy..." The dark voice of someone familiar said as they stepped out of an alley in front of her. Lucy stopped in her tracks as Erza stepped out in front of her a dark look on her face ready to kill.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Lucy shouted at Erza, her fists clenched. "TELL ME!"

"Lucy..." Erza said softly, "Prepare to die.." A grin on her face as she lunged forward for the mage, Lucy readying herself.

**Few days before**  
"Lucy!" Natsu called as she stepped in through the guild doors. He waved at her as he stood over by the request board with Gray. Lucy found this a bit strange, but walked over to join the two.

"Natsu, Gray, what's up?" She questioned as she walked over, waving slightly at the two.

"We found a job, that we think would be good for us." Gray said looking at the flyer on the board.

"Us?" Lucy puzzled looking at him. "You mean you, me, Natsu, and Erza?" She asked as she stepped closer to them.

Gray nodded. "Except Erza won't go on this one with us because Gramps needs her to stay and do something."

"What's that something?" Lucy leaned forward half listening to Gray as she read the request. It had to do with the usual stopping some gang of thugs from terrorizing the public.

"Don't know." Natsu said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Lucy from the side. "Something 'Top Secret' that we don't get to know about."

Lucy chuckled lightly to herself knowing how Natsu always hated being kept on the unknowing side of things, it really is his own fault for being so dense. "So then we are going on this without her?" She ripped the request off the board and stood up between the two holding the parchment.

"Yeah." Gray said, his shirt somehow suddenly gone.

Lucy sighed letting out a small puff of air. "Gray your clothes." He of course looked down shocked before he ran off to find his now missing garments. Lucy turned to Natsu who was laughing at Gray. "Is Erza ok with the group not going with her?" Lucy asked looking at him.

Natsu stopped laughing as he went to answer her. "Yeah, shes the one who insisted on us going on a mission, she really wants us out of the guild for some reason." He leaned over towards Lucy to read the paper still in her hands. "I'm excited about this one! It sounds like it will be fun!" He smiled at her with his big grin.

"Aren't you always excited for most jobs, unless they don't involve any action?" She said raising an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"Yeah!" He said scratching the back of his neck as he continued to chuckle.

Lucy smirked as she shook her head at him. "So when do we leave for it?"

"Now, that's why we're glad you came when you did otherwise we would have to of stopped at your place to get you." Gray said as he came walking over somehow fully clothed again, with Happy floating next to him. "Ready to go?" He asked smiling at Lucy.

Lucy looked at the two, "Yeah, let's go!" She cheered happily as she headed for the door, not really questioning why Erza wanted them out so much. She waved goodbye to everyone in the guild as they left. Everyone happily waving back, except for Erza, and Makarov who were at the counter quietly sitting a solemn air around them.

As the guild doors shut Makarov spoke softly so that only Erza could hear him. "It's good they left." Erza nodding in agreement. "They might be the only chance Fairy Tail and Magnolia have." Erza's fists clenching as she wished her friends the best of luck.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray... kambate.." She mumbled quietly to herself, Makarov wishing the same.**  
**********

Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Natsu walked down the cobblestones for their mission anticipating, the job sounded easy and it was worth 700,00 jewel. Lucy was too busy laughing quietly to herself as Natsu and Gray argued as they walked along. The three of them unaware of the dark atmosphere beginning to surround Magnolia.

"Are we taking the train, or walking?" Lucy asked. Natsu gaged at the mention of the train and Lucy figured they were taking the train. "Let me guess, train."

Gray nodded chuckling slightly.

Lucy stretched her arm over her head smiling, "I can't wait! I need to pay my rent, the landlady has been bugging me lately!" Gray and Natsu both glanced at her with a smile.

"Lucy if I give you my share for rent, can I come over more often without you kicking my face into the wall?" Natsu teased.

"I make no promises." Lucy said jokingly in reply. They laughed as they got to the station. They boarded the train and Natsu quickly lost his smile as his motion sickness took over him.

"You'll be fine hot head." Gray said, him and Lucy shared a seat as Happy sat on the edge of the other seat that Natsu took up most of.

"S-s-s-shut u-u-up …." He gagged before he could finish his already weak insult.

They laughed at him as the train pulled out of the station. A new train about to leave just moments after Team Natsu's train stopped suddenly the brakes squealing as it came to an abrupt stop. People in the station turning to see what the commotion was, a dark mist filling the station. Screams from terrified people filled the air as the mist leaked out of the station and into the streets of Magnolia the city filling with shrieks and cries of thousands.

**(Hello a fanfic kinda gralu kinda nalu dont know but i got te idea listening to a song with the three as the amv soo here it is although its different than what i thought of hope you enjoy next chapter coming soon, but im writing 3 right now dnt know why but i am! till next time! ^.^)**


End file.
